Wolverine
Wolverine is one of the X-Men and possibly the most popular one of them all. He is the man/mutant with the knifes/claws that come out of his hands. He is played by Hugh Jackman. Wolverine helped The X Men, Lizbeth, The Avengers, The Justice League and The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles against Hunson's greatest plan. And they stopped his plan where he came very close to his conquest once more as par Abadeer. Friends: The X-Men, Professor X, Lizbeth Zaragoza, Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, the Avengers, the Justice League, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Vanelope Von Sweetz, Sergant Callohun, Anakin Skywalker, Padme, The Lyoko Warriors, Lance, Homer Simpson, Joe Swanson, Long John Sliver, Kimoko, Puss in Boots, Linkara, The Helper Squad, Starkiller, Cruger, Juno, Caboose, Proxy, Brock Samson, Lloyd, Colette, Batgirl, Massimo, The King, Morshu, Dante, Vergil, Asura (Asura's Wrath), The Terminator, Ginormica, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B, Missing Link, Deadpool, (On/Off) Enemies: Apocalypse, Mr. Sinister, William Striker Jr., Shaw, Hunson Abadeer and the Nightopshere Empire, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Mechuckles, the Robotic Empire, Elder God, Elders of the Realm, Prince Phobos, Prince Phobos's empire, the Sith Stalker, Deadpool, (On/Off) The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Wolverine somehow makes his way to the scene against the Dystopian forces of Discord. He helps the team drive them off and meets again with his friend Lizbeth and his enemy Hunson Abadeer. He works with both of them as they united to stop the greater foe of Discord. He tags with his friends and swears to get Sektor having learn of his friend Lizbeth losing her friend Ice King to him. He decides to tag with Abadeer in case of trouble since he knows Lizbeth can take care of herself. He is encountered by Discord and Sigma and he personally brings in Sektor to his friends and Abadeer. Wolverine participates in the final battle and fights Negachin with the other two new members of the team. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Wolverine returns again to work with the heroes against Mechuckles and other villains and meets with the Helper Squad first while waiting for the others.He also meets the Body Guard unit led by Brock Samson. He deals with Sir Slicer last time we seen him. It is unknown how it turned out but he does meet with Asura as their newest ally. He comments on Ares' power with Alucard, after Asura defeats his Colloseus. He goes off with Terminator to fight Jan of the Robotic Empire. He kills Sir Slicer by shredding his body and brain thus eliminating another member of Phobos' empire The Wrath of God Of War Meister of War wolvernie.jpg wolvernie 1.jpg wolvernie 2.jpg wolvernie 3.jpg wolvernie 4.jpg wolvernie 5.jpg wolvernie 6.jpg wolvernie 7.jpg Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Superheroes Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Tragic Heroes Category:The V Crusaders Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Team heroes Category:Living Members of The V Crusaders Category:Major Members of The V Crusaders Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Possible members of The Exiled Ones Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Regenerators Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Adamantium Users Category:Beards Category:Claw Wielders Category:Immortals Category:Sexy characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Wrath of God of War Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Martyrs Category:The New Exiled Ones Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:V Crusaders appearing in Meister of War Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos's League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of James Morality's alliance Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:Major Characters of The V Crusaders Storyline Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Returning Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Returning Heroes of The FInal Stand Category:Heroes of The Final Stand Category:Returning Characters of The Final Stand Category:Characters of The Final Stand Category:The Exiled Ones's Allies Category:Enemies of The Armstrong Empire/Darth Sion's Forces Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Final Stand Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Final Stand Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Partner Category:Non Humans Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Badass Pacifist Category:Characters favorite by daveg502